


Songs of Seduction

by alexofmacedonia



Series: Beca's Muse [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexofmacedonia/pseuds/alexofmacedonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe's first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs of Seduction

                “We’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up!” Aubrey yelled as she stood near the front door of her apartment, arms crossed and right foot tapping impatiently. She checked the watch on her wrist; they had half an hour to make their dinner reservation. She turned to her best friend, Chloe, who was sitting on the couch in the living room. “Can you at least _try_ to make her hurry up? If we’re even a second late, our table disappears. Do you know how far in advance I had to make these reservations for Valentine’s Day? I didn’t even know who our dates would be, _that’s_ how long ago I made them!” Aubrey began pacing back and forth, her frustration evident with every movement.

                Chloe smiled and calmly replied, “I’m sure she’ll be ready soon, Bree. We’ll make the reservation, and it _will_ be okay. Just take deep breaths, and before you know it, we’ll be eating lobster and drinking the best white wine.” Aubrey glared at her, hating that Chloe never seemed to get annoyed with the one person in the world who annoyed her the most, and continued pacing. Every few seconds she glanced at her watch and huffed loudly.

                Aubrey’s date, Jack, stood awkwardly to the side. He was happy, he thought, to take this really pretty girl out for dinner on the most romantic night of the year, but he wasn’t so sure about agreeing to this double date idea anymore. He only knew her from work, where they were both paralegals in a large law firm, so he had thought that her being uptight was a professional face. Now he wasn’t so sure that side of her ever disappeared. He tugged at the hem of his dark blue suit jacket, wondering if he could make it in time to return the suit before the rental place closed for the night. Yeah, going home and drinking a beer while watching ESPN sounded much better right then. Jack began wondering if he could get away with dumping his date before leaving for the restaurant, and not dying a horrible death.

                “Fine, here I am. I still think I look ridiculous though.” Beca cautiously walked into the living room wearing a dark red strapless dress that stopped at her knees, teetering in five-inch heels. Even though Aubrey had insisted on them wearing heels as part of their Bellas uniforms, Beca still had a hard time walking in them. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Chloe. The redhead had her hair swept up in a messy bun, little curls of hair escaping to frame her face, and a tight, light blue dress that made her eyes, cleavage, and legs stand out. It took Beca a second to catch her breath, and all she could do was stammer out, “Wow, Chloe, you look… You look amazing.”

                “Way to be cliché, Beca. Can we go now?” Aubrey spat.

                Chloe looked her date up and down appreciatively. “You look amazing yourself. I told you that red is a good color on you.” Beca could feel her gaze linger on her own cleavage, and little pangs of desire shot through her. She blushed, and walked over to the couch, offering the older woman her hand. Sweeping down into a little bow, she asked, “Will you do me the honor of accompanying me for dinner tonight, my lady?” Chloe giggled and accepted her hand, intertwining their fingers. “Let’s go before Aubrey dies of an aneurysm.” Sure enough, they looked over at the blonde and Beca could almost see steam coming out of her ears.

                The four of them piled into Aubrey’s car, and she peeled out of the parking lot and down the road to the freeway as fast as she could. To break the tension, Jack turned the radio on and the pair in the front seats was oblivious to any conversation happening in the backseats. Chloe sat in the middle so she could be closer to Beca, their hands still intertwined.

                Beca almost jumped out of her skin when she felt her date’s hot breath on her ear. “I meant it, by the way. That color looks really good on you,” Chloe whispered. The brunette was used to Chloe being naturally flirtatious, and not being one for personal space – hell, she’d barged into her shower last year when they barely knew each other -- but she wasn’t used to the pure, uncensored charm of Chloe’s seduction. The pangs of desire she’d felt earlier just kept creeping further and further down her stomach, and she was sure if the redhead kept up her advances, Beca would need new underwear.

                “Thanks.” She turned her head to face Chloe, and was met with the most seductive gaze. She felt the redhead’s fingers unlock themselves from hers and start to trace little designs over the skin on her hand, her wrist, her palm, and then she felt Chloe’s other hand caress her cheek.

                “You’re so beautiful, Beca. I’m so glad you agreed to go out with me tonight.”

                “Me too, Chloe. Thank you for finally asking me.” Beca grabbed the hand that was on her cheek and kissed the palm, sending shivers up both of their spines.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

                As Aubrey pulled up to the restaurant, she made Jack jump out of the car to run in and get their table so she could park. “RUN. YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES.”

                The blonde visibly relaxed once they had all sat down, and even seemed to enjoy herself by the time food came, which Beca noticed made Jack look less like he was ready to bolt any second.

                Still only nineteen, Beca was the only one at the table who couldn’t order wine with dinner, but Chloe kept a lookout while Beca stole sips from her glass throughout the evening. Towards the end of the meal, the table had somehow gotten through three bottles of wine, most of that going to Aubrey, Chloe, and Beca, since Jack had deigned to be the responsible one to drive them all home. Beca had had the least, of course, but the wine was getting to her head, making her feel giddy and light. Aubrey's attempts at humor were even starting to sound halfway funny. Even though she'd originally had doubts about this date -not being the type to go on dates in the first place, let alone one on Valentine's Day - the petite brunette felt glad that she'd said yes. 

                All of a sudden, she felt Chloe's hand snaking up her thigh from her knee. She placed her hand over Chloe's, stopping her ascent. She shot a look at her date, trying to tell her she wasn't okay with that action, but Chloe's eyes were doing that thing again. That thing where she was undressing Beca with her eyes, savoring every curve and contour of her body, and it made Beca feel so _wanted_. Chloe flashed her a mischievous grin, but pulled her hand way to pick up her wine glass. Still holding Beca's gaze over the lip of her drink, the redhead's eyes seemed to say, 'later then?' Blushing, Beca nodded slightly and turned back to the conversation with the other couple at the table. Aubrey was telling Jack about the time at Sectionals when Beca had been arrested for 'destruction of property', even though it had mostly been the fault of the Treblemakers antagonizing the guys in the Tonehangers. The blonde had just gotten to the part where Beca had punched one of the older men, at which Jack's eyebrows flew up and he looked at the DJ with a look of awe and respect. "It's always the tiny ones, isn't it? Always surprising everyone with how badass you really are?"

                "Beca likes to think she's a badass, but we all know she's just a big softie," Aubrey scoffed. 

                The brunette opened her mouth to retort, but felt that burning sensation on her leg again. It was like Chloe's slightest touches were made with a branding poker, and her blood was being replaced with fire and ice. "Don't." was the small whispered plea, and while Beca didn't otherwise know how to act on a date, she was sure that pissing your date off was on the list of bad behaviors. She closed her mouth and accepted the wine glass that the redhead scooted her direction. Under the table, she placed her hand on top of Chloe's, rubbing small circles on the back with her thumb. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

 

                The smile on Chloe's face was enough for Beca to get through the rest of dinner without a hitch. Afterward, Jack dropped Beca and Chloe back at their apartment, then drove himself and Aubrey back to his.

                Locking the door behind them, Beca grabbed the older woman's hand and led her over to the couch. Chloe made to grab her waist to pull her down, and sweet heavens did she want to allow it, but the brunette smiled and said, "Before we get to that, I made something for you. I hope you enjoy it. Now close your eyes." Chloe complied, and she could hear Beca briefly leave the room. Upon returning, Beca set something heavy down on the coffee table, and Chloe could hear zippers and a computer keyboard and mouse. Next thing she knew, Beca's voice was right by her ear and her hands were pulling her back up from the couch. "Go ahead and open them again," Beca murmured, and as she did, the beginnings of a soft melody rose through the air.

                It was a mix. Haunting and soothing at the same time, the lyrics telling of love and hope while the blended tones were meant to tug at heartstrings and pull them over the edge into everlasting love. Beca usually only made her mixes for herself, or for the public at large, and she knew Chloe knew that. Making something so personal for a specific person was not something she could bring herself to do, as it made her feel too vulnerable, and she knew Chloe understood the implications of her present.

                There the redhead went, smiling that earth-shattering smile again.

                Beca found herself thinking that she would do anything in the world to make sure that smile would be there because of her. It traveled from her mouth up to her beautiful blue eyes, slightly crinkling the corners and making them sparkle, and Beca knew she was the reason for that heart wrenching look of happiness.

                If this is what falling for someone felt like, she was no longer afraid to do it.

                Chloe dipped her head toward Beca's, lifting her chin up with one finger. Beca could feel the electricity sparking between them, and held her breath. Blue eyes gazed into blue. "This is the best gift anyone has ever given me, Beca. Thank you so much."

                "Happy Valentine's Day," Beca whispered as soft lips firmly pressed against hers.

                Yeah, falling for Chloe Beale was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr - bibecamitchell


End file.
